Cambiando por ti
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ginny escucha una charla en la que harry comenta como es su chica ideal, es entonces cuando ella lleva a cabo un plan para ser ELLA su chica ideal!... HG Final romantico! D ONESHOT


_**Cambiando por ti:**_

Las vacaciones en la madriguera recién empezaban, y cada día se ponían mejor para Harry. Los Weasley los habían invitado a pasar los tres meses allí.

Ron y Harry, como era costumbre antes de dormir, se sentaban en la cama a comer dulces y hablar de todo, casi siempre de Quidditch. Aquel día su tema de conversación era "chicas".

Ginny, ya con el pijama, caminaba hacia el baño para lavar sus dientes. Al salir de él, caminando en dirección a su cuarto, se encontró con que la puerta del cuarto de Ron y Harry estaba entreabierta. Se acercó ya que los veía entretenidamente hablado.

-Tu por que no conoces a Cho!...- Dijo abriendo una rana de chocolate- ¿Viste su forma de vestir?

-En mi opinión es linda ropa, pero no le queda bien!

-Es un estilo raro...

-No, es común... Todas visten poca ropa... Sin embargo a ella no le queda nada bien...

-No es que le quede mal... Tiene buen cuerpo- Ginny apuntó en su cerebro "Hacer dieta y comprar nueva ropa". Ron bostezó- Ok, vamos a dormir- Ginny se escabulló a su cuarto nuevamente.

Al acostarse seguía pensando... "De ahora en adelante los espiaré todas las noches para obtener la mayor cantidad posible de información".

Despertó al día siguiente y se levantó decidida a bañarse. Al terminar, decidió llevar acabo el primer paso de su plan. La vestimenta. Pero ella no tenía plata para comprarse tropa, y su madre no le compraría ropa ajustada.

-Ni modo!... O la hago, o la adapto!- Por suerte guardaba la ropa que ya no le quedaba y era linda. Comenzó a hurgar su guardarropas y encontró el conjunto adecuado.

Ya todos se encontraban desayunando cuando Ginny bajó a la cocina. Ron escupió su té. Harry dejó caer el pedazo de tostada que tenía en la mano y su boca se entreabrió. Molly y Arthur se miraron y los gemelos le sonrieron.

-¿Qué haces así vestida?- Le regañó Ron- Sube a cambiarte!!

-Ron no fastidies!... hace calor, no me cambiaré!- Ginny llevaba una remera blanca de manga corta, que al parecer antes había sido un top y ahora le llegaba hasta unos centímetros por debajo del busto dejando ver su estómago chato y su perfecto ombligo. Pero no parecía quedarle chica, ya que ella era flaca y de contextura pequeña. Debajo de la remera-top, traía el corpiño de su bikini fucsia, que se ataba al cuello y sobresalían los tirantes. La remera se transparentaba dejando ver dicha prenda. En sus piernas traía puestos unos shorts de jean. Y debajo de este tenía la otra parte de la bikini, que al quedarle chica daba el aspecto de tanga, sobre saliendo los tirantes por encima del short.

-Desayunarás hija?- Preguntó Molly.

-Mmm... mejor no... Estoy a dieta...

-¿Dieta?- Preguntó Harry- Que obsesión tienen las chicas!... Ginny estás perfecta!

-Gracias- se sonrojó levemente- pero créeme el espejo no dice lo mismo!

-De todas formas no puedes no comer nada- Dijo Molly.

-Luego como, es que tengo ganas de tomar sol y bañarme en el lago, y si como deberé esperar- Molly le alcanzó una manzana- Oh Mamá!!... De acuerdo- la tomó- Voy a tomar sol... y me la comeré allí- Dijo al ver la cara de la madre.

Ginny se recostó sobre la hierba. Estaba agotada, tenía sueño. El sol le daba de frente y poco a poco le iba ganando la tentativa de quedarse dormida.

-Ginny!... Despierta!- la sacudió suavemente Harry. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre dice que no te duermas al sol o tu pelo pasará desapercibido de tu piel... Y dice también que comas otra manzana- Extendió su mano y se la dio. Ella la tomó adormecida. Se sentó en el pasto.

-Pero no tengo hambre...

-No veo por que no!... no has comido la otra tampoco!- Le señaló la manzana a metros de ellos y con reproche.

-Es que apenas me acosté, me dormí- se excusó.

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso?

-Si, segurísima!

-¿No tiene que ver con la dieta?- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando por encima de sus lentes como solía Dombuldore cuando intentaba persuadir a sus alumnos para que dijeran la verdad. Ella lo miró como disculpándose y se llevó el índice a los dedos para indicarle que no le dijera nada a su madre. Se levantó y se sacó sensualmente el short mirando de reojo a Harry quien estaba embobado. Más tarde se quitó la remera dejando ver todo su bikini y corrió al lago a zambullirse. Harry observaba perplejo sin creer lo que veía. ¿Era esa la Ginny que conocía?.

-Ven Harry!...- Lo llamaba y le hacía señas con las manos.

-No!... prefiero tomar sol...

-Potter eres más aburrido que un libro!

-¿aburrido?

-Y amargado!...- Lo provocaba. Harry se levantó aparentando estar ofedido.

-Ahora verás mocosa!... Nadie me llama aburrido y amargado sin pagar por ello!!- Dijo sacándose la remera que tenía y quedándose solo con la bermuda. Corrió hasta el lago y se tiró de cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Ginny. Al llegar a su lado le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Ambos reían.

Luego de haber estado prácticamente media hora dando vueltas en el agua, Ginny y Harry salieron agotados. Se dejaron caer en donde antes se encontraba la pelirroja descansando.

-Merlín que me cansé!...- decía Harry sentándose- Tengo hambre!

-Toma!...- Le ofreció una de las manzanas

-No!... No comeré tu comida... No me iré de aquí hasta que comas ambas!

-Entonces no comeré ninguna- le sonrió

-Debes comer!

-No tengo hambre!

-Es imposible!... Los Weasley siempre tienen hambre y tu más ya que no desayunaste!...

-Que protector!...- Se quejó tomando una manzana- Bien, yo como una, mientras tu te comas la otra!

-Bien!... pásamela- Dijo resignado

-Ten!...

Habían pasado cinco días. Ginny continuaba con su rara forma de vestir y con esa "dieta" que había empezado días atrás. Todas las noches espiaba a Ron y su amigo para obtener la mayor cantidad de información, posible. Pero no había tenido mucho éxito, hasta esa noche.

-Además!... Cho coquetea con todos- dijo en un tono de queja que Ginny no notó.

-Es propio de cualquier chica!

-Déjame recordarte que no conoces muchas chicas!

-Hey!

-Me refiero a algo más profundo- aclaró el ojiverde- No es solo coquetear!... Es su manera natural y sensual de hacer las cosas... Por ejemplo, para hablar modula de cierta forma que... no se... es diferente. Cuando camina exagera los pasos derrochando sensualidad... Y cuando vuela, bueno, no vuela como todos, tiene estilo propio!... Un estilo algo juguetón!...- Ginny apuntó mentalmente "ser más sensual al hablar, caminar y volar". Luego de eso, se fue a acostar.

Al despertar se levantó y tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo que le había enseñado su padre, el cual revelaba su peso corporal.

-Bien!... cinco kilos en seis días!...-sonrió- Rompí el record!...- tocaron la puerta de su cuarto- ¿quién es?

-Yo Ginny!

-Aguarda!...- Se acostó en la cama ya que estaba en ropa interior- Adelante!- Dijo mientras se cubría con la sábana.

-Ginny tu madre dice que...- Se detuvo- ¿Qué haces aún durmiendo?, Son las diez de la mañana!

-Si, tenía sueño pero...- Corrió la sábana y se levantó de la cama. Harry no pudo creer la desenvoltura que tubo al mostrarse con tan escasa cantidad de ropa frente a él. Ginny caminó a su guardarropa meneando sus caderas sin exagerar demasiado para que el lo notara pero no tanto, según Harry tenía una espalda perfecta, y sus piernas, eran un sueño- Y... ¿Qué dijo mi madre?

-Emmm...- Harry no podía responder, de repente le faltó aire, hacía demasiado calor en aquel cuarto. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirándola caminar- Em... Ah!, si- Intentó mirar para otro lado ya que en cualquier momento ella voltearía y no quería que lo encontrara viéndola- Molly dice que bajes, quiere hablarte!

-De acuerdo... Gracias lindo!- Se dio vuelta y se desilusionó al ver que Harry miraba por la ventana- ¿Me permites?... Debo cambiarme!

-¿EH?- La miró sonrojándose- Ah!... Si, si- Dijo torpemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

Se puso una pequeña remera de breteles color verde manzana y una minifalda de jean. Y por último se calzó unas hojotas de color blanco. Y como siempre la maya debajo.

Bajó las escaleras. En la cocina la esperaban para desayunar.

-Ginny nosotros debemos salir!...- Le dijo Molly- Tu padre, los gemelos y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas y de ahí iremos al callejón, ¿quieres venir?

-No, me quedaré!

-Bien!... Harry, Ron... Ginny está a su cuidado!, que no haga nada raro y... Que coma!!...

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, si no come por las buenas, la ataremos a la silla!- Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con malicia.

-De acuerdo!... Vamos!!- Se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

-Que bueno!...-Dijo Ron luego de que se fueran- La casa para nosotros solos!

-Si, que emoción!- Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo- Como si hubiera algo que hacer- Se levantó de la silla... Se detuvo en seco y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Harry.

-Si, solo me mareé... Es que me levanté de repente y...- Ginny cayó desmayada al suelo

-Ginny!!- Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-Ginny!... ¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntaba Ron preocupado de más. Harry tomó un vaso con agua y lo volcó en su cara. Ginny pareció respirar de repente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo me bajó la presión!...- Con gran dificultad lograron levantarla del suelo- Creo que me iré a...- Pero no logró terminar la frase. Cayó desmayada y Harry atinó a atajarla.

-Ginny!...- Se alarmó Ron.

-Subámosla al cuarto- Sugirió Harry. Al llegar la recostaron en su cama.

--No reacciona Harry!- Se aterró Ron.

-No te preocupes!... respira!... solo se desmayó!... Haremos una cosa!, trae un paño mojado en agua fría y un vaso de agua y sal...

-De acuerdo!- salió del cuarto

-Ginny!...- La sacudió suavemente- Ginny!!- Ella movió su brazo hasta su cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Que mal me siento!... me bajo la presión de repente!

-No me trates de idiota Ginny!!...Sé que no te bajo la presión por que si... no se lo dije a tu hermano para que no se enojara...

-No sé a que te refieres!

-No te hagas la desentendida!... Sé que no estas comiendo NADA!- Recalcó- Eso no es dieta!

-Aquí traje el paño y el agua- Se lo dio a Harry. Él le colocó el paño en la frente y dejó el agua a un lado- ¿cómo estas?

-Bien!

-Tiene algo de hambre!- Dijo Harry- ¿Quedó tarta del desayuno?  
-Si ahora traigo- Se fue nuevamente

-No tengo hambre- se quejó la chica

-No te lo pregunte!!...- Le dijo enojado- Tienes unas terribles ojeras y se ven tus costillas!!... Comerás todo lo necesario para recuperar tu peso y dos kios más al menos!

-No serías capaz de hacer eso...

-¿Tu crees?... Pruébame!

-Aquí está la tarta

-No gracias Ron, no tengo hambre!

-Pero dijiste que...

-Ahora la comerá- acotó Harry- ¿no Ginny?

-No Harry, no comeré!

-¿Que pasa aquí?

-Es que tu hermana se desmayó por que...

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ron al ver que Harry le hacía señas a la chica

-De acuerdo, comeré!- Agarró la tarta y la atacó con ganas.

-¿Por qué?!!- Se exasperó Ron

-Por que tiene bajo el azucar!...- Inventó Harry

-Ahh!... bueno, ¿ya estas mejor?- Ella asintió- Harry vamos a jugar quidditch!

-No lo sé... tu hermana...

-No se preocupen por mi...

-¿Segura?- preguntó Harry

-Si, en serio... diviértanse, yo iré luego...

-De acuerdo- Ambos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto, Harry al salir le guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad.

Harry pidió una pausa en el juego

-Debo tomar algo!...

-De acuerdo, yo voy a darme un chapuzón en el lago, nos encontramos en cinco minutos...

-De acuerdo- Harry bajó de la escoba y se dirigió a la casa. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, lo tomó de un sorbo.

Miró para todos lados y de pronto notó que había demasiado silencio y ni rastro de la pelirroja.

-¿Ginny?- Dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y subiendo las escaleras. Miró en las diversas habitaciones y no la encontró. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y...- Oh!!... Lo siento- Cerró en seguida. Ella fue a la puerta y la abrió.

-Es bikini- Rió- Pasa!

-Pensé que...

-Está bien... de todas formas eres como mi hermano... ¿no?

-Si... Emm... ¿Qué hacías?

-Iba a tomar sol, pero como recordé que me broncee demasiado y mi piel es sensible, quise ponerme bronceador... ¿me ayudas?- Harry dudó- Hay zonas a las que no llego- De pronto Harry pareció alterarse, se puso extremadamente nervioso- La espalda Harry- Le dio el bronceador señalándole su espalda. Ella se sentó en la cama pero él se quedó pensando. Ginny le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado. Él obedeció.

-Seguro!...- Harry derramó un poco del contenido cremoso en su mano y la frotó con la otra. Comenzó por los hombros.

-No me vendrían mal unos masajes- sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Te dan la mano y tomas el brazo!...- Sonrió Harry ya acostumbrándose al roce de sus manos con la suave piel de la chica. Comenzó a masajear sus hombros cerca del cuello.

-Hay que saber exigir!...- Sonrió- Un poco más abajo... Ah!, ten cuidado, el broche del corpiño está algo gastado si lo tocas mucho se desata- sonrió para sus adentros. Harry se puso nervioso ante la declaración. "¿Cómo puede ser que me intimide tanto ella?" se preguntaba. Sus mejillas tomaron color al pensarla sin la prenda por equivocación- Harry...

-¿Si?- Dijo como embobado.

-Hace más de una hora que pusiste bronceador en mis hombros!... necesito en TODA la espalda!...

-Oh!... si...- Continuó esparciendo la crema por debajo de la altura del broche. Ginny sonrió al notar lo nervioso que lo había puesto- Listo!

-Gracias, eres un amor!- Le besó la mejilla. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De nada!... Solo fue un masaje, hubiera sido descortés...- También levantándose.

-Harry!

-¿Si?

-Aprende a aceptar un cumplido y callarte...- Ambos sonrieron- Oye!... Deberías ponerte tu también, mira como estas!...

-No yo...

-Tienes la piel muy blanca, te hará mal!... Ven!, te ayudo!- Harry tragó en seco- Ven!- Lo tironeó del brazo- Quítate la remera!- Ella lo ayudó a despojarse de esta- Que chico atlético!!...- Dijo mirando sus abdominales. Ginny tomó pequeñas porciones de bronceador y comenzó a esparcirlo por todo su torso, deteniéndose en sus pectorales y abdominales como gozándolos. Luego pasó a sus hombros y de ahí fue bajando hasta sus musculosos brazos- ¿De donde sacas tanto músculo?- Preguntó Ginny extasiada y divertida. Él solo sonrió nervioso- Listo!... ahora date la vuelta que termino con tu espalda- Él obedeció. Repitió el proceso con su espalda a la par que le hacía exquisitos masajes- ¿Mejor?- Le preguntó sin detenerse.

-Si... Mucho mejor- Dijo el ojiverde en un hilo de voz que parecía drogado. Ginny se detuvo. Él abrió los ojos de repente como despertado- ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Ya estás lleno de bronceador... Ahora vamos a tomar sol- Lo tomó brazo y lo sacó del cuarto.

Ginny se encontraba tirada en la hierba, frente al lago tomando sol. Los chicos ya habían terminado el partido y entraron en la casa.

-¡¿Ginny?!- Dijo Harry acercándose a donde estaba ella, con algo en la mano. Ella se incorporó para verlo.

-Hola hermoso- le sonrió. Harry extendió su mano- OH NO!... ni lo sueñes!

-Debes comer!!...

-No tengo hambre!

-No me interesa!!

-Hagamos trato!... Yo como mientras me hagas masajes!- sonrió emocionada.

-¿Qué clase de trato es ese?

-Vamos deja de quejarte!... ¿Tanta repugnancia causo en ti?

-Yo no dije eso!!... No me causas repugnancia ni mucho menos!!... Solo que se te está haciendo costumbre!

-Ok!, si no me quieres tocar!- Se hacía la víctima y ofendida.

-No dije eso!

-Ah!... entonces si quieres tocarme- Harry se encontró en un apuro. Ella sonrió por la mitad- Sabes, creo que me equivoqué contigo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensabas de mi?

-Da igual no?

-Claro que no!... Me interesa saber!... Acuéstate boca abajo!

-¡¿Qué?!- se alteró ella ahora

-¿No querías que te hiciera masajes?

-Ah!... si!- Se acostó boca abajo

-Alcánzame el bronceador!- Ella se lo pasó. Él lo tomó, sin embargo no hizo nada...

-¿Qué esperas, que anochezca?

-No, un trato es un trato!... Tu come yo hago masajes!- Ginny bufó y tomó el emparedado y comenzó a comerlo en pequeños bocados. Harry abrió la tapa del bronceador y untó un poco en la espalda de la chica. Con ambas manos comenzó a hacerle masajes en los hombros, a la vez que esparcía la crema- Todavía no me dijiste que pensabas de mi...

-Y no te lo diré!...

-Bien...- Continuó con su labor-¿Ginny?

-Si...

-¿Harías algo por mi?

-Lo que sea por ti...

-Deja esa extraña dieta, de verdad estás muy flaca y me da miedo que al abrazarte te rompas en mis brazos...- Ella rió, aunque él se mantenía serio.

-Descuida!... eso no pasará!... ¿no ves?... Estoy comiendo!- Él continuó masajeando por debajo de su cintura.

-¿A que hora volverían tus padres Ron?- Preguntó Harry. Se encontraban en la concina merendando- volvían a cenar?

-Si, seguro!

-Oye!, ¿no hay demasiado silencio?- Ambos se miraron- Ginny!...¿dónde está?

-Arriba... ya comió

-Ah!, de acuerdo... Aguarda voy al baño- Harry subió en dirección al baño. La puerta del mismo estaba entreabierta. Al empujarla hacia adentro, Harry se encontró con una imagen que lo impactó- Ginny!!... Merlín!, ¿Qué haces?!!

-Vete Harry!

-¿Estás loca?

-Si!!... Hazte a un lado!- Harry corrió a auxiliarla. Ella estaba sentada frente al inodoro, vomitando.

-Yo no entiendo que clase de pensamiento pasa por tu cabeza!!- Le dijo furioso pero en susurro para que Ron no escuchara. Harry sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una pastilla en su mano- Ten!... te quitará el sabor... es de menta!- Se la dio y ella la comió. Él la levantó con la facilidad de una pluma. La sacó del baño y la depositó en el suelo del pasillo.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

-No sabía!... Te vi cuando entré!... Ginny por Dios deja de hacer eso!... ¿Por qué te comportas así?!... Tu no eres así!... No usas esa ropa!, no caminas así!, no haces esa estúpida dieta!- numeró- Y... De donde rayos sacaste lo del bronceador!?- Le decía enojado- Estoy cansado de que seas tan irresponsable!!... Por que te comportas así?!- Ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Por ti Harry...

-¿Que?

-Lo hago por que... Por que te amo...

-¿Qué?

-Eso!...

-No!... ¿qué?!...

-Es una historia larga...

-Comienza!...

-Un día escuché tu conversación con Ron sobre las cosas que te gustaban de tu novia, Cho!... Primero escuché que te gustaba su forma de vestir y... que tenía lindo cuerpo... creí que lo mejor era bajar un poco de peso...

-¿Un poco?!!... ¡¿Te has visto Gin?!

-Luego- continuó- escuché que te gustaba lo sensual que era para todo... Ni modo!, yo tenía que ser algo sensual también!... Lo del bronceador fue solo una herramienta...

-Pero... por lo que dices!... Lo que escuchaste no era lo que me gustaba de Cho... Tu escuchaste los defectos- Dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara del suelo- Es por eso que cuando vi que tu hacías lo mismo, me asuste!... Te estabas pareciendo a mi EX NOVIA- recalcó- y es lo que menos quiero...

-¿Ex novia?... ¿Cortaste con ella por esas cosas?

-No!... eso fue solo la gota que rebalsó el vaso...

-¿Por qué entonces?

-¿Quieres saberlo eh!?- Se le acercó poco a poco, acorralándola contra la pared.

-Si... claro que si- Dijo segura sin notar la cercanía.

-Por ti Ginny... Por que me di cuenta que eres tu la chica que quiero a mi lado, no a cualquiera... A Ginny... A la de antes- remarcó- Quiero ver a la Ginny de antes... A esa que no necesitaba cambiar para que se fijen en ella, por que es hermosa, y lo sabe!!...

-Entonces... ¿Yo te gusto?- Se ilusionó.

-No...- Ginny quedó perpleja- A mi me gusta la Ginny natural... Esa que no necesita ropa ajustada ni maquillaje para lucir hermosa... Si la ves, dile que Harry Potter la está esperando para decirle y demostrarle cuanto la ama!- Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes!, se enterará!- Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Harry tomó del brazo de la pelirroja y la hizo voltear a verlo. La atrajo para abrazara. Estaban pegados.

-Dale esto de mi parte!- La besó con ternura pero con mucha pasión.

**Fin! )...**

Dejen reviews si??... Ojala les haya 

_**Gustado... este es uno de mis one-shots **_

_**Favoritos!!... **_

_**Besos!**_

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
